Clockwork
"Clockwork" is the tenth campaign mission of Call of Duty: Ghosts in which the player attempts to sneak in to a Federation base (using Federation uniforms) and download several files. Characters *Logan Walker (playable) *David "Hesh" Walker *Elias "Scarecrow" Walker (Voice Only) *Thomas Merrick *Keegan P. Russ *Kick (Voice Only) Plot Elias Walker sends the Ghosts to infiltrate a Federation outpost high in the Andes Mountains. Their objective is to gather any intel on their missile program. While Kick is coordinating the Ghosts' moves, Hesh, Logan, Keegan and Merrick each carry duffel bags and wear enemy uniforms, and manage to take over an enemy vehicle and walk casually into the base. They approach a security checkpoint. When Kick kills the power they kill everyone at the checkpoint. Several enemies equip themselves with flashlights to see in the dark, but the Ghosts neutralize them. They approach a firewall. After Logan drills two holes in it, Keegan and Merrick each place mines inside the holes. After the charges are detonated, the base restores emergency backup power. After killing several enemy soldiers, they finally make it to a central computer. While Hesh downloads several files onto a hard drive, Logan, Keegan, and Merrick drop off their duffel bags on a table. A turret is in Logan's bag, thermobaric mines are in Merrick's bag, tear gas is in Hesh's bag, and shockwave claymores are in Keegan's bag. Logan sets up each of these defenses against incoming Feds as Hesh downloads the intel. When Hesh finishes, the four then pop smoke to cover their escape and head for an elevator. The elevator goes up to the entrance from whence they came in. When they make it, Hesh pretends to be injured while Keegan helps him, and Logan limps on one leg. Merrick speaks in Spanish that they were injured while fighting the Americans. The gains them access to a vehicle. After putting some distance between them and the base, they attack another checkpoint which causes them to be pursued a number of enemy vehicles. They try to lose them by driving onto the ice, and Logan uses a turret to blow holes in the ice for the enemy vehicles to fall into. They eventually make it to the extraction point. A large friendly submarine (callsign: Neptune 1-1) emerges from the ice. Their vehicle drives onto the submarine. They get out of their vehicle, open a hatch, and the screen fades to black. Weapons Loadout Achievements/Trophies *'Clockwork '(25 / Bronze Trophy ): Hack the system (Complete "Clockwork" on any difficulty.) *'Deep Freeze '(15 / Bronze Trophy ): Drop 8 vehicles into ice holes. Gallery Clockwork Beginning CoDG.png Transcript http://callofduty.wikia.com/wiki/Clockwork/Transcript Trivia * A rare oversight might happen, in which the player stands in front of the deployed turret and the text displayed is about dropping Logan's bag instead of moving the turret. * The turret used when defending Hesh, is nothing more than a stand with two P90's on it, a weapon not featured otherwise in-game. * This is the fourth time in ''Call of Duty'' series, where the player uses an enemy uniform. The other times are in Battleship Tirpitz from Call of Duty, Sins of the Father from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare and Executive Order from Call of Duty: Black Ops. * The player does not necessarily have to avoid killing any of the enemies when getting back to the garage. They have the choice to fight through the enemies when getting to the vehicle, which will blow the Ghosts' cover, but the mission will carry on like normal. *During the escape, Merrick may rarely say "Gaz! Get off the road" as a reference to Gaz from Call of Duty 4: Modern Warfare Category:Call of Duty: Ghosts Single Player Levels